Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2
|image = File: .jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = 76859Thomas Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = 76859Thomas|Row 3 title = Written by|Row 3 info = 76859Thomas Sonic876|Row 4 title = Film used|Row 4 info = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2|Row 5 title = Starting|Row 5 info = Daniel Radcliffe Rupert Grint Emma Watson Tom Felton Jim Broadbent Helena Bonham Carter Robbie Coltrane Warwick Davis Michael Gambon Alan Rickman Maggie Smith Timothy Spall David Thewlis Julie Walters|Row 6 title = Production Company|Row 6 info = Mattel Creations Warner Bros. Pictures Heyday Films|Row 7 title = Distributed by|Row 7 info = Warner Bros. Pictures|Row 8 title = Release Date|Row 8 info = TBA|Row 9 title = Preceded by|Row 9 info = Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1}} Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 is the eighth Thomas & Friends/Harry Potter crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It is a sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot After burying Dobby, Harry Potter asks the goblin Griphook to help him, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringottsbank, suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Griphook agrees in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Wandmaker Ollivander tells Harry that two wands taken from Malfoy Manor belonged to Bellatrix and Draco Malfoy, though Malfoy's has changed its allegiance to Harry. In the vault, Harry discovers the Horcrux is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He retrieves it, but Griphook snatches the sword and abandons the trio, leaving them cornered by security. The three release the dragon guardian and flee on its back. Harry sees a vision of Lord Voldemort killing goblins including Griphook, and learns Voldemort is aware of the theft. Harry also realises there is a Horcrux at Hogwarts somehow connected to Rowena Ravenclaw. The trio apparate into Hogsmeade, where Aberforth Dumbledore reluctantly instructs the portrait of his deceased younger sister Ariana to fetch Neville Longbottom, who leads the trio through a secret passageway into Hogwarts. Severus Snape hears of Harry's return and warns staff and students of the punishment for aiding him. Harry confronts Snape, who flees after Minerva McGonagallchallenges him to a duel. McGonagall gathers the Hogwarts community for battle. At Luna Lovegood's insistence, Harry speaks to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, who reveals that Voldemort performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, located in the Room of Requirement. In the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione destroys Helga's cup with a Basilisk fang before finally sharing a kiss with Ron. In the Room of Requirement, Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle attack Harry, but Ron and Hermione intervene. Goyle casts a Fiendfyre curse, but is unable to control it and burns to death while Harry and his friends save Draco and Zabini. Harry stabs the diadem with the fang and Ron kicks it into the Room of Requirement to be destroyed. As Voldemort's army attacks, Harry, seeing into his mind, realises that Voldemort's snake Nagini is the final Horcrux. Rushing through the battlegrounds, Hermione fends off Fenrir Greyback who had just wounded Lavender Brown. Entering the boathouse, the trio witness Voldemort meeting with Snape; realising that the Elder Wand cannot serve him until Snape dies, Voldemort orders Nagini to kill him. Before dying, Snape tells Harry to take his memories to the Pensieve. Voldemort allows the Hogwarts community to bury their dead with dignity, while challenging Harry to come alone to the Forbidden Forest in order to confront his fate. Returning to the now abandoned battlegrounds, the trio discover that Lavender succumbed to her wounds, along with Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who have been killed during the battle. Harry learns from Snape's memories that while Snape despised Harry's late father James, who had bullied him, he loved his late mother Lily. Following her death, Snape worked secretly with Albus Dumbledoreto protect Harry from Voldemort due to his love for Lily. Harry also learns that Dumbledore was dying and wished for Snape to kill him, and that the Patronus doe he saw in the woods that led him to the sword had been conjured by Snape. Harry discovers that he himself became a Horcrux when Voldemort originally failed to kill him and that he must die to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul within him. Harry then surrenders himself to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse upon Harry, who finds himself in limbo. Dumbledore's spirit meets him and explains that the part of Voldemort within Harry was killed by Voldemort's own curse. Harry then returns to his body, determined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort announces Harry's apparent death to everyone at Hogwarts and demands their surrender. As Neville gives a defiant response and draws the sword from the Sorting Hat, Harry reveals he is still alive; the Malfoys and many Death Eaters abandon Voldemort. While Harry confronts Voldemort in a duel throughout the castle, Molly Weasley kills Bellatrix in the Great Hall and Neville decapitates Nagini, making Voldemort vulnerable. Harry and Voldemort's fight ends with Voldemort's own Killing Curse rebounding and obliterating him. After the battle, Harry explains to Ron and Hermione that the Elder Wand recognised him as its true master after he disarmed Draco, who had earlier disarmed its previous owner, Dumbledore. Harry then destroys the Elder Wand rather than claiming it. Nineteen years later, Harry, Ginny Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Draco proudly watch their own children leave for Hogwarts at King's Cross station. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Mana Takamiya, The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart, Ursula and Hades guest stars in this film. Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Magical films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Sequel films